Presently, there is a variety of containers designed to contain various fluids such as compressed natural gas (CNG), hydrogen gas for use in a fuel cell, and the like, for example. A common technique for storing the fluid is in a lightweight, high pressure container resistant to punctures. Traditionally, such containers are divided into four types. A Type I container is a metal container. A Type II container is also a metal container, the container having an outer composite shell disposed on a cylindrical section thereof. A Type III container consists of a liner produced from a metal such as steel and aluminum, for example, and an outer composite shell that encompasses the liner and militates against damage thereto. A Type IV container is substantially similar to the Type III container, wherein the liner is produced from a plastic. Typically, the plastic container liner is manufactured using a conventional injection molding, blow molding, or rotational molding process. For example, the following patent documents describe a blow molded liner (WO 99/39896 Dulisse, J M K; WO 2007/079971 Müller, Xperion; DE 19526154 Lange, Mannesmann etc.), each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Typically, each type of container is configured with an orifice to permit a controlled flow of the fluid in and out of a chamber of the container. The orifice receives a container penetration element therein. The container penetration element typically is a threaded or otherwise shaped adapter for connection to nozzles, valves, gauges, tubes, and similar fixtures which direct and control the fluid flow. Accordingly, the container penetration element is formed of a metal or another conventional material having desired properties. The container penetration element typically includes a cylindrical neck with a longitudinal passage that provides fluid communication between the chamber and the environment outside the container. In certain designs, a flange is secured to one end of the neck. The flange, which is larger than the chamber orifice, is secured to the liner of the container to militate against relative movement between the container penetration element and the liner.
It would be desirable to develop an apparatus and a method of use thereof for forming a liner of a container including at least one container penetration element.